


Sparks Fly

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But so is Liam, First Meetings, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam attends a party and sneaks away to see the fireworks. He finds trouble in the form of Theo Raeken.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna. 💙 Thanks for being an amazing pack leader and an even better friend.

Liam raises his hand to knock on the ornately carved wooden door, trying not to feel too out of place. The collar of his best button-down shirt felt stiff from starch and his dinner jacket was just a little too big across his shoulders. Mason had thankfully let him borrow a pair of snug black business pants that he’d rolled up and pinned at the cuffs, and he ended the look with a pair of simple black slip on shoes that were his business casual shoes. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t have an actual suit to his name. He worked in an office where jeans and sneakers were the norm.

The door swings open, a man that’s clearly a member of the wait staff welcoming him in. Liam hands over the bottle of champagne that he has tucked under his arm, feeling relieved when his coat is taken and a number is slipped into his hand. At least he won’t have to worry about keeping up with it all night. He slides it securely into his pocket and starts making his rounds through the various rooms of the mansion, hoping Mason won’t be too hard to spot in the throng of people. It’s made easy by the fact that Liam doesn’t know anyone else at the party aside from Mason and his fiancé, Corey. But he knows that wherever Mason is, Corey will be attached at his hip, so he sets his sights on finding his friends.

It takes almost twenty minutes before he finds Mason on the third floor, chatting animatedly with a young woman and a man old enough to be her father. Judging by the fact they’re arm in arm and she’s leaning into him, Liam wants to say she’s probably in it for the money. He waves a little as Corey looks over at him, smiling and weaving his way through the few people standing in their path. He catches the tail end of Mason’s joke and the woman bursts into laughter, slapping her husband’s arm where Liam can see the giant diamond on her ring finger and the wedding band beneath it. He snorts softly and shoots Corey a look, rolling his eyes where the couple can’t see it.

“Liam!” Mason’s face splits into a grin as he reaches over and squeezes his bicep. “You made it! I was worried we’d have to bring in the new year without you.” He said, drawing Liam to his other side.

“Not a chance, bud.” Liam grins and looks over at the couple that are eyeing him with curiosity. “Liam Dunbar, Mr. Hewitt’s  _ other _ man.” He winks and extends his hand. The woman goes pale, her lips widening, while the man turns a fascinating shade of red. He huffs and leads his wife away, muttering about their disgusting habits as he does so. “What?” Liam calls after them, grinning ear to ear “I just meant he’s my best friend!” He cackles.

“I hate you,” Mason says as he swats his arm. “Those were old clients of mine.”

“They were stuffy.” Liam shrugs and gently bumps their shoulders together.

“Like you’d know. You just got here.” Mason rolls his eyes. “Seriously, what took you so long? I thought we would have to send a search party to all the nearby pizza joints.”

“Rude!” Liam mock gasps and looks at Corey. “Are you really going to marry someone that bullies their best friend?”

“Were you thinking of bailing on us?” Corey fires back, lifting an eyebrow at him. Liam sighs and slouches into Mason’s side, shaking his head as he grins at the pair.

“I got held up at the market trying to get that champagne. It was the last bottle and I had to fight some asshole for it. I’ve been here almost half an hour, it took a while to find you guys.” Liam says.

“You seriously did  _ not _ fight someone over a bottle of champagne.” Mason whispers in a low voice, his eyes widening.

“I seriously did. I hit him with a bag of peanuts.” Liam grins, winking over at Corey. “It was awesome.”

“I’m never inviting you places again. You’re an embarrassment to me.” Mason huffs. Before Liam can respond, someone important looking is approaching them and Liam straightens up. “Mr. Hale,” Mason greets immediately. “Your party is perfect.”

“Thank you again for the invite, sir.” Liam smiles nervously. Peter Hale is unlike any business tycoon that Liam has ever known. He makes most business sharks look like guppies in comparison.

“You don’t need to suck up to me, Mason. Liam, always a pleasure.” Peter says, hardly paying attention as he scans the room. “Corey, have you seen my son?”

“Sorry, I haven’t, sir.” Corey replies quickly. Liam doesn’t have to look to know he’s pale and probably starting to sweat a little. Peter Hale seems to adore him for some reason and Corey is always nervous under the attention. He’s worked with the company for almost six years, since it grew from practically nothing, and he still has a hard time taking compliments from the man. “Have you tried the kitchen?”

“First place I went. The chefs said he stole a bottle of champagne and disappeared.” Peter says, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen. I hope you enjoy the party.” He says before he starts to meander off. Liam follows his path and thinks he sees a dark head of hair disappearing from the room in a rush. He snorts softly and shakes his head, turning back to his friends.

“You guys want to see if we can find some crab puffs and a place to watch the fireworks?” Liam asks. Mason and Corey nod in unison, leading him from the room in search of a waiter with a tray of their favorite thing to enjoy at these ritzy events.

*

The party goes on around them without a hitch. As the midnight hour approaches, Liam finds himself lost in a sea of people eagerly trying to make it onto a balcony to see the fireworks show over the lake. He still has about ten minutes to showtime, so he forgoes meeting up with Mason and Corey, lost in the sea of people that he’s not diving back into, and heads up to the third floor. He wanders along the mostly empty halls, people packed into rooms and  spilling onto the balconies. He stops at the final door at the end of the hall, one that is covered in ‘Do Not Disturb’ signs and clearly hasn’t been opened. He takes a quick look over his shoulder and slips inside, immediately greeted by the almost pitch black bedroom that has a sliver of moonlight crossing the floor where the door to the balcony is cracked open.

He crosses the room and slips outside, greeted by a slight chill in the air and someone standing there, face shadowed by the glow of a dwindling cigarette dangling from his lips. “Sorry.” He says, taking a half step back. He’s about to turn around when he catches sight of the bottle the figure is holding. “That’s mine,” he says as he looks up at the man’s face again. His eyes widen in recognition and the man lets out a low chuckle, pulling his cigarette out and stamping it out on the ground.

“Mine now,” the man from the market says while giving him a slow smirk. He lifts the bottle to his lips and takes a long pull from it. “Thanks for buying my hangover.”

“You’re a fucking prick,” Liam grumbles. “I didn’t buy that for you.”

“It was in the kitchen of my house,” the man drawls out. Amused green eyes lift to Liam’s as he takes another swig. “Pretty sure it’s mine now.”

“You’re Peter’s son?” Liam asks in confusion, frowning at him. “You don’t really look like a Hale.” He’s seen pictures of Derek and his sisters, Peter’s only family as far as Liam had been aware.

“He doesn’t really claim me. I grew up with my mom and took her name. Not that it’s any of your business,” the man shrugs. “I’ve only been here for four months.”

“And your job here includes stealing champagne and smoking on balconies?” Liam asks. It doesn’t really make any sense, but he’s too annoyed to be witty at the moment.

“My job will eventually be taking over his company and selling it to the highest bidder.” The man shrugs. “Does that mean your job is defending said bottles of champagne with packaged peanuts and tacky insults?”

“Touché.” Liam says, sighing softly. “I’m sorry. I’m being a dick.” He blows out harshly and takes a deep breath, holding out his hand. “I’m Liam.”

The other man eyes his hand for a moment, openly studying him before he nods and takes his hand. Liam’s thrown off by the warmth and the brief spark of electricity that sizzles through their fingertips. “Theo. So, Liam, you want to watch the fireworks with me?”

“You can barely see them from here.” Liam says as he glances over his shoulder. Theo chuckled and hands over the bottle of champagne, walking to the edge of the balcony. He climbed up onto the railing and reached for the edge of the roof, pulling himself up and sitting to dangle his legs. “Show off,” Liam huffs. He walks over to the edge and offers up the bottle, climbing up and following Theo. He struggled a little, but a warm hand fists the back of his shirt and keeps him steady as he works his way onto the roof. Theo gets up and offers his hand, leading him carefully up the roof and over to a flat area that already has a small container of food waiting for him on a blanket. “If you had this planned out for yourself, why were you on the balcony when I came out?” Liam asks as he kicks off his shoes and joins Theo in the middle of the blanket. They have a perfect view of the lake and the party below is just background noise that barely breaches their bubble of isolation.

“I don’t like smoking up here. I’m always worried the house will catch on fire.” Theo says, his cheeks turning a light pink. Down below them, Liam thinks he can hear the countdown beginning. He takes a moment to study Theo now that he can see his face a little better, surprised at how soft he looks and how relaxed. He’s handsome like this, Liam realizes, with his smirk absent and a small smile playing on his lips. The countdown continues.

_ Five.  _ Liam shudders as Theo turns to him, his green eyes darkening slightly.

_ Four.  _ Licking his lips, Liam feels himself starting to lean closer.

_ Three.  _ Theo’s hand comes up and grips the back of his neck, guiding him in closer.

_ Two. _ Liam’s eyes fall shut as warm breath puffs across his lips.

_ One. _ “Happy New Year,” Theo whispers before claiming his lips.

Liam melts into the kiss, pleasantly surprised by how soft and warm Theo’s lips are against his own. He’s disappointed when the other man pulls back, their noses gently bumping together. “You know, you aren’t half bad when you aren’t beating me over the head with snack food.” Theo murmurs softly. Liam lets out a weak laugh and flicks his tongue out, catching the remnants of champagne still clinging to Theo’s lips. He’s pleased when Theo’s breath hitches and he leans back in, capturing his lips in another slow kiss. They both are too lost in each other to take notice of the fireworks display in the background, but it doesn’t matter. They’re too busy creating fireworks of their own.


End file.
